Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{2r + 9}{r} \times 8$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(2r + 9) \times 8} {(r) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{16r + 72}{r}$